Childish
by superwholocked67
Summary: Sam is acting childish and Dean has no idea why.


Dean knew something was up when Sam started crying during the scene in Finding Nemo where Nemo's mom dies. And yeah, Sam did have Girly qualities, but he wasn't the type to just cry over stupid stuff. Say like a Disney movie.

"Dude, are you crying?" Dean asked, flabbergasted.

Sam sniffled, then wiped his nose with his sleeve, "Uh... Yeah. I-I think so."

"You're such a girl." was Deans only response.

Then later that day he stumped his toe on the bathroom door and erupted into a full on fit. He cried like his whole foot had been cut off, and insisted that Dean clean it and put a band aid on it. Then he asked Dean to kiss and make it better. Now when Sammy was five, Dean would have complied, not thinking about it twice, but Sam was a grown man, and it would have just been awkward, so Dean told him no, then got up and went to bed.

Around two in the morning Dean was woken up by a teary eyed Sam who looked frightened as shit. He grabbed the knife he kept under his pillow and turned on the lamp.

"Sammy what's wrong?"

Sam took in a deep breathe, then said, "Dean... I'm scared. I think there's something under my bed and I thought that maybe you could scoot over and I could sleep with you."

"No." answered Dean. " there's nothing under your bed, Sam. God, quite acting like a five year old and go back to sleep. I'm tired"

Sam's bottom lip began to quiver. "P-please Dean? Just for tonight. I promise I-"

"No, Dammit! What's gotten into you? You've been acting like a little kid all day." cut in Dean, rather harshly.

A steady stream of tears began to run down Sam's face and he wrapped his arms around himself. "De," he began using his childhood nick name for his older brother, "Please, I'm really really scared."

Dean wasn't for sure what to do. Sam had never done anything like this before. "Nothing's gonna bother you, stupid. Your like freaking Sasquatch. The thing under your beds probably afraid of you."

Sam stomped his foot and let out and let out an indignet sigh. The tears hadn't stopped completely but were slowing down. "You are such a jerk! Gosh, Dean please just let me-"

"Fine what every you big baby! You can sleep in my bed." Stated Dean, turning off the lamp and placing the knife under his pillow. As Sam slid in next to him, Dean couldn't help but be worried. Something was wrong. He'd have to call Bobby in the morning and ask him if anything like this had ever happened before.

"De?" Sam asked, turning to face his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sammy." Said Dean without a second of hesitation. Even though he was pissed about being woke, he couldn't help but feel protective over Sam.

•••

"What do you mean, 'I don't know?'" hissed Dean into the receiver.

Dean could physically feel Bobby's scowl over the phone. "I mean, I don't know. I've never had this kind of thing happen before. Though I'm guessing it's probably just a hex or curse of some sort. Did ya idjits get on someones nerves? Wasn't your last case a bunch of witches? "

"Yeah, and... I don't think so. At least not anymore then we usually do..." Dean thought real deep for a second then it him. "Wait! Something strange did happen though. We were at this bar and this chick, incredibly hot, was hitting on Sam. And you know how Sam is, hardly ever fools around with women, but this time he went full blast, offering to buy her drinks and everything. He took back to the hotel later that night and it was the next morning all this started. Do you think that it has something to do with her?"

"Well I'd look into it, boy. I doubt you want to raise Sam all over again. How's he doing anyway?"

Dean glanced over at Sam, his body curled up under the covers, a pillow hugged tightly to his chest. "Oh he's just fine. Sleeping like a baby, in my bed I might add."

Bobby snorted. "Just go figure out what wrong with Sam." And Bobby hung up, but not before muttering idjit.

It wasn't thirty seconds later when Sam woke up.

"Do we have any luck charms, Dean?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"No Sammy. We'll have to go to that diner down the road, okay? You can get some pancakes or something."

"But Deeean! I want lucky charms." he wined.

"Well tough luck. We ain't got no lucky charms." Dean said, hating the winey voice his brother was using. It wasn't cute when he was five, and it sure as hell wasn't cute now.

"God! You are such a jerk. Can't you just walk me to a grocery store or something De?" Sam put on his puppy dog eyes, almost causing Dean to cave. Almost.

"Walk yourself. Your a big boy."

The look of terror that crosses Sam's features would have been amusing if it hadn't actually been sincere. "What? No! I'll get lost or somebody will get me or-"

"Get Dressed. I'll take you if you shut up. God I forgot how annoying you could be sometimes."

Sam got dressed in silence, not making another peep until they were inside the run down market and halfway to the cereal isle.

"Dean I got to go."

Dean glanced at his younger brother. "Go where?"

"I got to GO! You know GO."

"Oh you need to pee." Sam shook his head. "Well go then. I'll be in the cereal isle."

"Come with me. Just in case."

This was getting old. If they didn't hurry up and get Sam's god damned lucky charms, so Dean could start looking for the bitch who made Sam this way, his head might explode.

"Can't you just... Nevermind. Come on." Dean placed his hand on the small of Sam's back and steered him towards the restroom. Dean stopped outside the door and Sam stopped too, eyes meeting his older brothers. Dean instantly got the message.

"No. No way." He shook his head. "You can at least go into the bathroom by yourself. I'll be right here."

"I... Okay. But promise to stay right there. Okay." Sam held out his pinky.

Dean locked his pinky around Sam's. "Promise."

•••

Sam slurped and gulped on his cereal like a hog. When Dean reached for the box to get him some Sam practically had a heart attack.

"No Dean! No! You can't eat my lucky charms! I have to save them." Sam grabbed the box from Dean , then stuck his hands into it and began riffling through all the contents. Moments later his hand emerged with the prize. "But if you want the prize," he held out to Dean.

Dean couldn't help but feel a little sappy over that. Even though little Sammy, and big Sammy, could be a pain in the ass, he was kinda sweet... Sometimes.

"Nah, you keep it bro. I have a feeling you'll find it more enjoyable." Dean stated, earnestly.

"Okay, but if you want it just ask." Sam went back to gulping down his cereal.

Once he was done, Dean rolled the bag up real tight and set the box down in the middle of the table. "Ready Kiddo?"

"Ready for what?" Asked Sam, who was flipping through the channels.

"To go find that girl. The one you hooked up the other day." He responded then remembered Sam only had the brain of a child at the moment. "I mean... Were going to the... Where do you want to go?" Unless Sam's answer was the bar they went to the other night, Dean would have to lie. He'd just agree to take Sam to whatever childish place he wanted to go, so that they could avoid another temper tantrum.

"Well... I'd like to go the park. I want to swing. Will you push me?"Sam gave Dean a cheese eating grin.

"Yeah. I'll push you." he held the door open as his not so little, little brother bolted out the door and raced for the impala.

TBC.

P.s- I like reviews.


End file.
